


极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十四）

by muguahesigua



Category: SM - Fandom, 偶像, 女性向, 妓女 - Fandom, 未来向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 13





	极品偶像爱性虐（番外之后的正文三十四）

停车场里，宁展和郑思齐一前一后上了同一辆保姆车。  
“刚刚怎么不打个招呼？”郑思齐问。  
宁展闭上眼睛似乎在补觉，“这可是NCD的走廊，那么多双眼睛看着呢。”  
他忽然睁开眼睛，“倒是哥，你那样会给我们带来麻烦吧？以后还是不要那样了。”  
忽然被宁展这样教育，郑思齐愣了一下，明白过来他指的是什么，他想了想开口，“我觉得我那样才是最自然的做法，不然要装作不认识吗？”  
只是打个招呼而已，没什么大不了的。  
“毕竟她已经不做那一行了，以后还是和她保持距离比较好吧。”宁展的声音听不出什么情绪。  
郑思齐若有所思的看着他，明明之前不顾一切还带着唐丽珍在日本街头乱晃的人，忽然说要保持距离了，这个时候开始关心起团体的名誉了。  
同时郑思齐觉得宁展似乎比自己还要……怎么说呢，说好听点是为了LW着想，他们现在的确不能出任何岔子，说难听一点，是有点转身就走的冷酷无情，毕竟是做过最亲密那种事的人。  
只是这种无情似乎有点刻意，  
“知道了，哥以后会注意的。”  
他们两个人自从LW准备新专辑开始到现在，似乎是心照不宣的那样，对唐丽珍闭口不谈，仿佛她根本就没在他们的生命中存在过，这一次和她相遇，是他们之间第一次提起她的名字。  
如果没有这次的相遇，唐丽珍大概会成为他们俩永远不被世人知道的秘密吧。

NCD每年的12月会去海外的某个城市表演年末特别舞台，请来这一整年在NCD舞台上打过歌的当红艺人，今年选在澳洲墨尔本的Rod Laver Arena。  
夜幕降临，NCD的舞台调试完毕，搭建好的巨幅屏幕上正在播放即将表演艺人的歌曲MV预热，外面是挥舞各家应援棒几万粉丝滔天的呼喊。  
舞台后面，是忙碌到脚不沾地的工作人员和正在给艺人做妆发的助理。

“诶，你头发上粘了绒毛。”  
没等唐丽珍反应过来，丁辰的手就已经伸了过来，自然的把她头发上的绒毛摘下，和她的距离一下子变得很近。  
丁辰胸前的工作牌在她眼前晃了晃，唐丽珍微微脸红，还是故作镇定的说了句“谢谢学长。”她知道，丁辰对于她只是学长对于学妹的照顾罢了，只是这个动作让她心跳加速了那么一点。  
丁辰露出一个阳光的笑容，又和唐丽珍的距离恢复原样，“走吧，今晚又是一场恶战啊～”  
这个场景不但被路过的田灵雨看到了，也被刚刚抵达后台的宁展看到了。  
黑色口罩遮住他大半个脸，粉色的头发从黑色的帽子里偷跑出来，看不出他什么表情。

主持人开场后，舞台表演开始了。  
后台一下子比先前更乱了，每个人仿佛都有无数的事情要做，忙碌的在后台奔来奔去。  
LW算是压轴表演，所以现在刚刚开始做妆发，五个人坐在椅子上被化妆师姐姐摆弄着头发。  
忽然乔灿又委屈又生气的吼了一句，“真是的，谁把我的糖吃了啊！？”  
临上舞台前，是乔灿最烦躁的时候，尤其他之前受过腿伤所以今天更加担心不能好好的完成个人特别舞台。  
明明是已经出道这么多年的偶像了，明明已经有十分丰富的舞台经验，况且这还只是NCD的海外特别舞台罢了，也许真的是因为太在乎，太想给粉丝呈现出完美的舞台效果吧。  
虽然平时乔灿是队里最乖的弟弟，可这个时候的他完全就是个爆竹，一点就炸，连队里的三个哥哥都不敢随便逗他。  
乔灿知道自己有这个毛病，大概是因为初舞台芳原姐给的那颗柠檬味的糖果起了作用，所以每次他都会默默含颗糖来安抚自己的紧张情绪。  
可这次，真是的……  
正在被cody吹头发的宁展心虚的把含在嘴里的硬糖吞下。  
心里因为先前看到的画面正不爽着，就随便拿了颗糖塞进嘴里了，宁展要是知道那颗糖是灿的话，他是无论如何都不会吃的，况且那糖还那么酸，让他的心都跟着酸涩起来。  
本来想坦白来着的，可现在实在不是个好时机。

连唱三首歌，下了台的LW成员脸上全是汗水，工作人员一窝蜂的涌上去，擦汗，补妆，脱衣服，换下一套演出服……  
外面的舞台上正在播放他们的VCR，粉丝们热情高涨，一齐喊着他们每个人的名字。  
在一边候着的唐丽珍被一只手抓过去，拽她的人是宁展的Cody，现在人手不够，NCD的工作人员也得帮忙。  
Cody把给宁展系衬衫扣子这个任务交给了她，她僵在原地，宁展浑身是汗，粉色的头发被打湿粘在脸上，他裸着上身，胸膛因为刚刚剧烈的舞台上下起伏，呼吸沉重。  
他仰头咕咚咕咚喝了几大口水，汗水顺着他的下颌线流过修长的脖颈，最终停在白皙的锁骨上。  
Cody拿着纸巾小心翼翼且迅速的帮他擦汗，他一手撑在墙壁上，甚至有些站不住，应该是累极了。  
这是自打歌舞台之后，唐丽珍再次看到他，差不多有一个月了吧，她把黑色衬衫给他穿上，避免和他眼神接触，低头伸出手指为他扣扣子。  
不知道是因为这扣子太小太难扣，还是离宁展太近，唐丽珍觉得自己的脸越来越热，甚至发烫。  
以前没有这么仔细的看过他完美的身材，六块结实的腹肌，上面还有一层薄汗，还隐约散发出柑橘调的香水味。  
自己曾经和眼前的这副躯体交缠过，融合过，唐丽珍脑子里胡思乱想着。  
她指尖颤抖，从最下面一颗一直扣到了最上面，这件黑色衬衫的衣领上印有明艳的黄色向日葵。  
她的眼神只要稍稍再往上一点，就可以看到他的脸，尽管人声嘈杂，可她却能清楚的听到他的呼吸声。  
外面的舞台还在继续，下面是LW每个成员的个人舞台，第一个上场的是乔灿。  
外面粉丝的欢呼声从前面传到后台，就在唐丽珍帮他扣好最后一颗扣子的时候，帮他补好妆的Cody离开了。  
周围人来人往，混乱且嘈杂。  
宁展垂眼，用只有他们俩个人听到声音说，“等会我要表演overindulge。”  
唐丽珍的手指一顿，那首宁展说过是他们两个人的歌。

她刚一抬头，宁展就上台了。  
她走到后台，看着上了舞台的宁展，前奏响起，他握着带绿钻的麦克风，魅惑的低音让粉丝大声尖叫。  
和他一起表演这首歌的，还有他同公司的艺人，LW组合师姐团的队长，艺娴，简直就是性感女艺人的代表。  
宁展站立在舞台中央，艺娴身穿抹胸漆皮小红裙，在他身边配合旋律跳着性感无比的舞蹈。  
到了歌曲中唐丽珍呻吟声出来的时候，艺娴侧身，身体的曲线贴在宁展身上扭动，舞台的光束打在他们二人身上，无比暧昧的气氛，引得台下观众阵阵尖叫。  
唐丽珍在黑暗中默默的看着，她甚至在想，如果自己再漂亮一点的话，自己没有去读大学而是做了练习生，出道成了女团成员，会不会有一天，自己也可以和宁展站在同一个舞台上，表演这首属于他们两个人的歌。  
好荒唐的想法。

表演完这首歌，灯光暗下，宁展握着话筒和艺娴并肩来到后台。  
唐丽珍仰头看他，看他们两个人，脸上都挂着笑容，天生绝配。  
她算什么呢，一瞬间，巨大的自卑感朝她涌来，她忽然意识到，自己永远不会成为陪他站在舞台上的那个人。  
宁展看了她一眼，眼里刚刚表演完舞台的兴奋还没有褪去，没做过多的停留，就忙着去准备最后一个《say goodbye to memory》的团体舞台了。

和妹妹打完电话，唐丽珍躺在酒店的床上，握着手里那管没拆封的药膏。  
她把它带过来了，她的手指摩挲着这管药膏。  
另一只手向下，手指捻在阴蒂上，她闭紧眼睛自慰。  
“嗯……啊……”她的表情似痛苦似欢愉。  
自慰后是巨大的失落感。  
她躲在被子里，看着手里的药膏发呆。

舞台结束回到酒店里的宁展和成员们喝了点酒，他想早些休息便回了房间。  
在床上躺了一会，他拿起了手机。   
接到宁展电话的时候，唐丽珍的心跳似乎都骤停了，他们两个人已经太久没有联系了。  
“喂？”是宁展的声音，懒懒的。  
一听就知道他喝了酒，唐丽珍握紧手机，但没有说话。  
等不到对方回答，宁展倚在床头随意地问，“你在干什么？”  
其实他并不知道自己为什么要给她打电话，每次舞台表演结束，像是开完了一场巨大的精心准备的派对，而自己是这场派对的主人之一，在这种结束的时刻，在自己只是个普通人的时刻，他总会觉得特别失落。  
也许这个时候，他希望有人能陪在自己身边吧。  
“我刚刚……在自慰。”  
意料之外的回答，宁展愣了一下，随即带着笑意说，“高潮了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
唐丽珍躺在柔软的枕头上，缓缓开口，“我自慰的时候，脑子里想的是你。”  
宁展的呼吸变得沉重起来，“想我什么？”  
“想你会怎么干我。”  
“继续说。”  
“你会掰开我的腿，狠狠的贯穿我，干的我求饶哭喊也不会停。”  
“你总是那样，好像是故意让我疼。”  
她看着手里的那管药膏，“你会把我翻过去，打我的屁股，然后从后面用最深的姿势插进来。”  
宁展是微醺的状态，听着她的声音，说着如此下流的事情，他把手往下探，伸进自己宽松的裤子里。  
脑海里也开始想象起这些色情无比的画面。  
“你的下面很大，龟头也是，我身体最深处的地方都被迫为你展开，龟头研磨我子宫口的时候，我整个身体都会颤栗，然后像含羞草那样缩成一团，但我不是因为害羞而是因为害怕。”  
宁展闭上眼睛，握住自己阴茎的手上下撸动，“嗯……我让你害怕了？”  
“你总是让我害怕，从以前，到现在。以前是身体上的，现在……”唐丽珍垂下眼。  
没注意到她的变化，宁展完全沉浸在情欲中，只听到她的声音就能想象出她凹凸有致的身体，这么想着一边加快了手上的动作。  
伴随着电话那头传来的一声浓重喘息，唐丽珍知道他射了。  
宁展看着手上的白浊，舔了舔牙齿，用低沉的嗓音说，“我想操你。”  
她的心情不知道为什么一下子酸涩的想哭，她开口，“我不做那行了。”  
而且，我对于你来说，就只是挥之即来招之即去，用来发泄欲望的工具吗？  
宁展只当她在欲拒还迎，声音更加低沉性感，“你敢说刚刚不是在勾引我？”  
他们太久没上过床了，虽然在练习室和舞台上发泄精力，可他还是需要她，他们的身体已经无比契合，只要他拍拍她的屁股，她就知道他想要她摆出什么姿势。  
“钱我还是会照付，等回国后……”  
没等宁展说完，唐丽珍就开口了，她握紧手机，叹了口气，她太累了，无论是身体还是心里，她太想要一个答案，所以即便前方是悬崖，她也会奋不顾身的跳下去。  
“宁展……我们是什么关系？”  
对于你来说，我到底算什么？几个月也不曾发过一条消息的人，偶尔说想要做爱，做完就走，紧接着又是几个月不联系，现在的她好像已经无法接受。  
她不能一直在等待中度过自己的时间。  
那边沉默了，大概是把他吓到了吧。她闭上眼睛，“以前我们是妓女和嫖客的关系，现在呢？就像你之前说过的那样，既然我已经不是妓女了，为什么还要和我做爱，所以到底是为什么呢？”  
她把药膏握在手里，声音颤抖，试探着说，“对你来说，我们现在是炮友关系，还是……什么别的关系？”  
那边过了很久才出声。  
“……对不起。”  
这三个字比什么都能击垮唐丽珍，这三个字看穿了她的小心思，甚至似乎在嘲笑她的痴心妄想。她挂断电话，眼泪流进枕头里，好像到头来真的只有自己在一厢情愿，几个月才联系一次的人，你本来就不该对他抱有期待，也不该索要太多。  
可是她做不到，她做不到只做一个享受性爱的工具，不知道从什么时候开始，她沉溺其中了。  
现在，对不起这三个字给了她一记响亮的耳光，她想也许是时候该清醒了。


End file.
